soñando despierto
by Sakidi
Summary: amy rose descubre por pura casualidad una puerta a un mundo extraño y buscara la manera de volver a su mundo pero antes de eso un ser desconocido intentara pasar por lo menos un momento mas con ella .
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA:** NO SE QUE ME PASO PERO ESTA HISTORIA NO SE SI LES GUSTE ES: AMY / NIGHTS (nights para quienes no lo conocen es como otro sonic ) , NO LES CUENTO MAS ,SI LO LEES PORFIS DEJA REVIEW CLARO SIN GROSERÍAS Y POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES ...

 **DISCLAMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE SEGA NO ME PERTENECEN PERO DE SER ASÍ HARÍA PUROS CROSOVER ME SON MAS DIVERTIDOS.

* * *

 **LA PUERTA DE LOS SUEÑOS ?**

hay muchos mundos al rededor de nosotros , pueden ser del tamaño de un alfiler o mas grande que nuestra galaxia,la gente a menudo intenta descubrir estos lugares pero algunos quedaran siempre en el anonimato , entre ellos se encuentra un mundo que se frecuenta con de macia especial mente en las noches y sin embargo es solo un leve suspiro ala mañana siguiente , salen y entran , pero para todos su mera existencia es un misterio.

EL REINO DE LOS SUEÑOS ola llanura de los sueños en este lugar existe una parte llamada NIGHTOPIA , un lugar pacifico y hermosos donde los soñadores pueden disfrutar solo por un momento el hacer su mas grande sueño realidad , pero como en todos lados por cada bien hay un mal y este hermosos lugar tenia su contra parte su nombre NIGHTMAREN , un lugar obscuro y peligrosos que era gobernado hace no mucho por un poderosos mago llamado WISEMAN , quien intento gobernar también NIGHTOPIA , lo que ocasiono que algunos se rebelaran entre ellos , NiGHTS es un Nightmaren único creado por el mismo Wizeman para convertirse en su mano derecha. Tiene la inquietud típica de los Nightmarens pero su capacidad para volar excede a la de los originales. Por rebelarse contra él, Wizeman le lanza un hechizo que lo sello en el espacio de un sueño.

Sus otras cualidades, además del excelente vuelo acrobático, también tiene la habilidad necesaria para realizar _paraloops_ : cuando NiGHTS dibuja un círculo en el aire crea un agujero que transporta a lo que se encuentre dentro de este a otra dimensión si se trata de una criatura, o lo atrae para sí mismo si es un objeto. Además es capaz de cambiar de forma ya que no se rige por las leyes físicas normales.

El mas grande sueño de NiGHTS era salir del hechizo de Wizeman y poder volver a volar en libertad, y lo logro con ayuda de sus dos amigos mas queridos Elliot y Claris , también a que aprendió a utilizar los cinco tipos de energía y gracias a esto nightopia actual mente estaba en relativa calma y paz .

Tras esto y toda las batallas que libraron amigos , enemigos y aleados , encontrados en el camino ,se encontraba siendo un nightmare de primer nivel , el mas inteligente de todos y siempre con la misma vestimenta de bufón y con esa enorme joya en forma de rubí en su pecho , siempre tan positivo y energético , pero últimamente esos ojos agatados color azul se veían algo tristes , quien lo viera pasar de inmediato se daba cuenta ,lo extraño de todo esto era que hace no mucho sus queridos amigos fueron a visitarlo con grandes y nuevas noticias y nuevos sueños por cumplir pero al parecer a Nights algo le incomodaba y no sabia definir el que y con el paso del tiempo su incomodidad se volvió angustia.

para mi que solo son idioteces tuyas ...hablo Reala volando a un lado suyo.

como ?es que acaso no me as escuchado nada de lo que te dije ...reclamo nights deteniéndose en pleno vuelo.

te escuche claro y fuerte todo tu lloriqueo... contesto el bufón rojo , deteniéndose también en pleno vuelo y volteando a ver a su compañero con cara de mala leche.

entonces comprendes mi mal estar ? ... pregunto nights con cara esperanzada y viendo de frente a su ami enemigo .

Reala serró los ojos , suspiro , antes de contestar una vena en la frente se le inflamo , cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y pensaba para si ... _este estúpido me mando a llamar solo para hacerla de su puto psicólogo, por casi cuatro horas hablando sin parar y haciendo escándalo por que sus amigos se van a casar..._ junto todo lo que había retenido en ese corto tiempo des cruzo los brazos y grito ... es lógico estúpido solo piénsalo y así te haces llamar el mas inteligente cuando aun no entiendes tus propios sentimiento ... escupía cada palabra el bufón rojo mientras se acercaba a el amenazadora mente lo tomaba por el cuello redondo del traje y lo encaraba ... no me vuelvas a llamar solo por estupideces o me asegurare de que tengas la peor pesadilla de todas comprendiste.

te estoy contando mi pesar y tu me insultas... eres un...un... pedazo... de ... mierda ... hablo nights serrando el puño izquierdo y mirando a su ahora mas enemigo.

a si ! por lo menos yo no ando lloriqueando por que no comprendo mis sentimientos ... contesto reala frunciendo mas su entrecejo y viendo a nights como un insecto , mientras apretaba el puño de la mano derecha .

suficiente me tienes harto ...grito nights soltándose del agarre de reala bruscamente tomando la mano izquierda de el , con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda dirija un puñetazo directo ala cara de su ahora oponente.

lo mismo ... contesto reala reaccionando con la misma agresividad que su compañero , lo que ocasiono que se dieran de lleno en la cara con un golpe cruzado y salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas como si dos imanes con el mismo polo se encontraran .

maldito ... dijo reala levantándose de unos arbustos y sacudiéndose las hojas , para después comenzar a volar en dirección de su sector stick canyo.

eso mismo pasa siempre que me topo con el no se por que se me ocurrió pedirle consejo ami contra parte si no lo soporto ni me soporta ... hablo para si nights ,encontrándose en una rama y veía como una carnero flotante pasa en frente de sus ojos y se inflaba de la nada .

siiii lo mismo opino ... dijo nights parándose de la rama de árbol y sacudiendo las hojas que se pegaron.

NIGSHTS ! ... gritaron de tras de el.

nights volteo a ver quien le llamo y no se sorprendió al ver en frente de el aun pequeño ángel con cabeza de cono, quien parecía que estaba muy apurado y algo estezado , tu!... dijo el angelito mientras lo señalaba con unos papeles en la mano.

yo ? ... pregunto nights esperando lo que el ángel de los sueños tuviera que decirle.

esto es para ti , tienes una misión dela que requerimos que te encargues ahora mismo... ordenaba el ángel mientras le aventaba en la cara los papeles que traía ... has lo rápido nos esta poniendo de nervios , nunca vimos algo igual ...dictaba el ángel mientras se alejaba de nigths , partiendo en dirección desconocida.

a que se refería ? ... pregunto el bufón morado a la nada mientras ojeaba los papeles que el angelito le aventó el la cara momentos antes... pero que no es posible ... dijo nights viendo lo que se supone seria un informe de algo pero solo decía que no era un humano y que hasta el momento tenia tres esferas de energía flotando a su alrededor de distinto color y se encontraba en el limite de spring valley y stick canyo.

rayos ... dijo volando apresurada mente al encuentro de aquel ser , que si no estaba equivocado estaba soñando despierto.

* * *

lo encontraste ... pregunto la voz que salia de un altavoces de un comunicador.

si parece indicar, que todo este tiempo estuvo de bajo de nuestras narices... contesto la voz de una chica .

menos mal que ocurrió justo cuando el no se encontraba en casa...dijo la voz del comunicador .

tienes razón no se lo que hubiera pasado si knuckles lo encuentra primero... acordó la chica.

lo tengo mira tails esta completo... dijo amy mientras que por el comunicador le enseñaba una gema en bruto color verde.

que bueno que esta completa , sal de allí para que mande al robot a reparar la casa de knuckles... ordenaba tails a su amiga y compañera de equipo.

bien pero antes encontré unos misteriosos jeroglíficos aquí abajo , solo los leeré y saldré de aquí los mas rápido posible ... dijo amy acercándose al muro mas próximo.

no! amy sal inmediatamente de allí , podría a ver otro de rumbe y no me perdonaría que algo malo te pasara... casi suplico el zorro de dos colas.

no pasara nada , parece que en un principio el derrumbe fue provocado por la energía del cristal , pero parece que por el momento esta en calma ...contestaba la eriza rosa por el comunicador , mientras inspeccionaba la piedra y procedía a ponerla dentro de un bolso .

amy si quieres mando a un dron a que saque imágenes de los jeroglíficos, pero por favor salde allí ... ahora si suplicaba tails por el comunicador , pues temía por la seguridad de su amiga .

si voy solo un pedaso ... hablo amy contemplando a una rueda enorme de piedra tallada amano con unos sin bolos extraños en el centro se podía observar un grupo de cristales de colores siete para ser exactos y alrededor de el avía letras grabadas en la piedra , parecía una especie de poema o conjuro no lograba descifrarlo a simple vista.

amy por favor as me caso si ... pedía tails a la eriza , tratando de llamar su atencion .

voy tails es que esto es bastante difícil y creo que dice ... solo para aquellos que sueñan despiertos...dijo amy contenta de por fin traducir lo que decida la piedra .

hooooow amy sal ya de allí , ya corre ... ordeno tails , viendo por el comunicador como la roca enorme se le iluminaban las ranuras de distintos colores y las piezas se empezaban a mover... amy reacciona ... le grito una ves mas .

no puedo tails no me puedo mover , no se que pasa ... hablo amy , parada a escasos centímetros de la roca y ahora se daba cuenta, no era una simple roca , sino una puerta a otra dimensión , situada justamente debajo de la casa de knuckles , despedía una energía impresionante y cálida , quería salir corriendo pero no podía, parecía que algo dentro del portal a jalaba ... tails ayúdame ... dijo amy dejando caer el bolsos que llevaba con el cristal.

bajare de inmediato , solo espérame ... dijo tails volando ya con sus dos colas y bajando por el boquete de la casa de knuckles ,apresurándose a encontrar su amiga.

amyyyyyyyyy ... grito tails tratando de alcanzar la mano de su amiga , cuando porfió logro divisarla.

taaailsss... dijo amy con lagrimas en los ojos y con lo poco que se podía mover trato de alcanzar la mano de su amigo .

el portal por fin se abrió y en el un túnel multicolor apareció , devorando sin piedad alguna a quien leyera la llave de la puerta de los sueños , ante la mirada atónita del pequeño zorro, quien se quedo a escasos centímetros de poder alcanzar a su amiga .

no amyyyyyyyyy !... grito e intento perseguirla pero justo cuando quiso pasar el portal la puerta se cerro justo en sus narices , lo que provoco que se estrellara con la roca y cayera inconsciente por el impacto recibido.

continuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTORA:** ES: AMY / NIGHTS (nights para quienes no lo conocen es como otro sonic ) , NO LES CUENTO MAS ,SI LO LEES PORFIS DEJA REVIEW CLARO SIN GROSERÍAS Y POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES ...

 **DISCLAMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE SEGA NO ME PERTENECEN PERO DE SER ASÍ HARÍA PUROS CROSOVER ME SON MAS DIVERTIDOS.

* * *

...ESTOY LOCA ...

amy se encontraba demasiado asustada giraba y giraba dentro del portal de colores ,por mas que intentaba estabilizar su cuerpo no podía , con su mirada y con lo poco que logro estabilizarla busco a tails su amigo y quien le advirtió no solo una si mas veces de las creía ,el que tenia que salir de aya pero no ella y su curiosidad por los restos arqueológicos ahora se encontraba metida en ese problema y sabrá quien cuando saldría ,se reclamaba mentalmente su necedad y con lagrimas inundando sus ojos esmeraldas contemplo como se acercaba al final de ese túnel de colores ,hago un grito , al salir sintió como si la empujaran e inmediata mente sintiendo la gravedad del lugar en su cuerpo , iba en picada en caída libre , atravesó nubes ,el viento soplaba contra su cara y por acto de reflejo la cubrió su cara intentando protegerse un poco y lograra distinguir algo mientras caía y no sabia a ciencia cierta si seguía girando sobre su mismo eje por que asta don veía todo seguía girando y seguía aguantando las ganas de gritar , jurando interna mente que si salia viva de esta dejaría de ser mas impulsiva con algunas cosas ,aun que no lo creía justo ella ,en verdad le gustaba su nuevo amor como le empezaba a llamar ala arqueológica y aunque sabia los riesgo de esto ,le encantaba cada día mas tanto que casi borra su extraña obsesión por el erizo azul , de tuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando en su caída por fin distinguió el piso.

cuando creyó que por fin se estrellaría contra la tierra algo se cruzo en su camino , una nube esponjosa la que atravesaría como las de mas , pero no , por el contrario esa nube era lo suficiente mente densa como para detenerla era suave pero no se sentía húmeda por el contrario era bastante cálida y esponjosa , ¿pero donde rayos se encontraba ?, lo que al canso a distinguir estando arriba de esa nube la dejo con la boca abierta y con los ojos abiertos amas no poder , se distinguía barios arboles girando sobre su eje animales y cosas flotando al rededor como si la gravedad no existiera en ese lugar era fantástico y extraño a laves no pensó algún día en contara un mundo así y esta era una de las razones por que tan bien amaba la arqueología

... vaya ... murmuro , llevando sus manos ala boca , parándose sobre aquella nube , al instante de que lo hacia una esfera de color blanco acompañada de una verde y una azul aparecían flotando a su alrededor... ¿pero que son estas cosas ?... se pregunto en voz alta y justo cuando quiso tomar una de las esferas ,la nube en la que estaba parada se hacia lisa y aumentaba su tamaño como si se hubiera inflado , quiso sostenerse de algo para evitar caer de la nube pero no había nada a que aferrarse , no pudo contener el grito y mas cuando observo que de lo que caía no era una nube si no una especie de borrego que flotaba ...haaaaaa... gritaba mientras caía y señalaba con una de sus manos al animal, cayo en un arbusto don se encontraba una especie de hada con cabeza picuda quien al ser cociente de que tenia una acompañante no deseada se alzaba al vuelo con unas pequeñas alas transparentes y le reclama algo en un idioma al que no reconoció , mientras la señalaba con un dedos , su entrecejo fruncido y una vena hinchada en la frente.

hooo ... lo ... siento...no ...fue mi intención lastimarte... se disculpo amy poniéndose en pie sacudía su ropa para acomodarla en su lugar pero siempre con la mirada fija en la pequeña criatura , quien al instante de escucharla hablar detenía sus reclamos y la veía fijamente también y con gran escrutinio la observaba y antes de marcharse volaba mas bajo para tomar un pequeño sombrero picudo y con un ultimo vistazo a la chica extraña que tenia en frente salia disparado de ese lugar.

cielos que extraño ... se dijo amy de nuevo, viendo como volaba a lo lejos la pequeña hada ,para volver su vista de nuevo sobre aquel extraño paisaje , caminando alrededor del arbusto en el que se encontraba y de nuevo recordó a su amigo de dos colas no lo veía por ningún lado y tampoco lo vi dentro del túnel ... quizá no entro... dejo escapar de sus finos labios la eriza , como si fuera un leve suspiro cargado de resignación al darse cuenta de que en esta aventura de descubrir este nuevo mundo estaba completamente sola, no es que fuera la primera ves que se encontrara sola en alguna situación sino que no tendría a nadie quien viera lo que ella y que al contarlo no la tomaran como loca ... ahora a buscar la salida, por que de lo que estoy segura es de que si entre aquí debe de haber una salida ... ¿ o no ?... mejor quitaba los malos pensamientos y empezaba razonar como regresar a su mundo.

camino un tramo asta que noto que de tras de ella le seguían las esferas de colores una blanca una azul y una verde, con curiosidad se acerco a ellas y la observo un momento camino al redor de ella evaluando con la mirada al artefacto en cuestión y concluyo que era una esfera que flotaba por si sola y que ademas a cada paso que daba la seguía como si ella tuviera un imán el cual asía que la esfera la siguiera ... ¡ que curioso ! ... dijo en voz alta de nuevo y cuando trato de tomar la esfera , alguien hizo un extraño ruido a sus espaldas en un intento de llamar su atencion.

¿quien eres ?y ¿que intentas hacer con esa esfera? ... pregunto reala , quien volaba a stick canyo y logro ver a lo lejos a aquella extraña chica quien observaba su esfera de energía y caminaba al redor de ella ... ¡vaya otra persona con la que nights se puede fusionar ! , ¡ que maravilloso ! , sera mejor que me deshaga de ella antes de que llegue el bufón morado y quiera hacerla de héroe como de costumbre - pensaba reala aproximándose ala chica se detenía en pleno vuelo cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y esperaba impaciente la respuesta de esta.

frunció su entrecejo no le entendió nada de lo que dijo , volteo bruscamente para ver quien le hablaba y se sorprendía al mismo tiempo , frente a ella se encontraba un ser de lo mas extraño no lograba definir que era , parecía humano pero no lo era ,tenia ojos de gato rasgados y con espesas pestañas, que eran adornadas por una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba justamente la mitad de sus ojos , de frente a pómulos y estaba vestido de bufón de blanco con chaleco , gorro en rojo y negro a eso se le sumaba que volaba sin tener alas ...¿ quien eres ? ... se venturo a preguntar la eriza rosa , observándolo de pies a cabeza tratando de definir que era y en espera de una respuesta.

estaba seguro que ella le avía preguntado algo , la cuestión era que no le entendió, hablo en un lenguaje extraño, frunció su entrecejo mientras la miraba fijamente , no era una humana sino una mobiana hasta donde el sabia ellos hablaban el mismo idioma entonces por que a ella no le entendió , miro sus ojos verdes como si hubiera dentro de ellos todo un bosque rebosante de vida dentro de unos ojos retadores y llenos de un algo que no supo descifrar ...humj ... que mas da , te voy a enviar un lugar de que no saldrás fácilmente ... hablo el bufón tricolor al momento que alzaba una de sus manos y empezaba trazar un circulo con ella .

¿ pero que ? ... dijo amy mientras veía como debajo de ella se iba abriendo un agujero negro y aumentaba su tamaño , con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca extrajo el látigo de energía que tails les dio a todos como protección y con el lo enredaba el brazo del personaje que según ella era el causante de aquel hoyó , tiro un poco para hacer tensión y salir sobre volando por sobre la cabeza del bufón quien ahora tenia una expresión de desconcierto en la cara ... espero que no sea lo único que puedas hacer si no estas metido en un grabe problema...inquirió amy en tono amenazador a espaldas del bufón .

eso no lo vio venir , general mente sus victimas no se defendían con nada, pocas eran las que daban pelea pero ya estando sumergidas en el hoyo que los llevaba ala rió obscuro pocos sobrevivían a eso , pero ella no solo lo evito sino lo salto con gran facilidad , quizá solo quizá se divertiría un poco con ella antes de mandarla a abajo ... humj... sonrió de lado reala al escuchar el too amenazador con el que habla la eriza , pero sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que ahora alado de ella tenia dos esferas mas , de las cuales solo sabia pocas personas o seres vivos podían poseer ...¡ a si que una esfera roja y una morada hee !... dijo reala ahora hacendando a la eriza con cautela del siguiente movimiento de esta, amy lo veía fijamente retrocediendo unos pasos , cual quier movimiento en falso y conocería de primera mano a piko hammer.

cambio de planes que pasaría si el se fusionara con ella al fin y al cavo tenia todo el potencial para hacerlo- pensaba para si reala acechando a la chica poseedora de ahora cinco esferas , solo un descuido y lo haría sin contemplación alguna .

nights volaba lo mas rápido que podía en dirección que le dijo el duende y esperaba llegar antes de que reala la encontrara , pero el bufón rojo ya le llevaba un rato de distancia , solo esperaba que por favor pudiera ayudar a aquella criatura que se encontraba perdida ... ¡ si ya te vi !... se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba a lo lejos como reala rodeaba a alguien y ala otra persona retrocedía ante su acercamiento.

detente reala ¿ que crees que haces ? ... hablo nights a espaldas del bufón rojo , de teniendo se a unos cuantos pasos de el .

¡tu que crees que hago !... con testo reala mientras rodaba los ojos en señal de fastidio, pasando por alto que a quien tenia en frente solo esperaba a que baja la guardia , cuando regreso la vista a ella ya avía desaparecido de su campo de visión ... ¿ donde rayos ?

nights tampoco avía al casado a distinguir bien ala persona a la que reala asechaba cuando lo vio volteando a todas direcciones ... ¿que haces reala donde esta la persona? ¿ no la abras mandado a aya abajo o si ?... pregunto nigths al bufón tricolor con tono demandante

no tenia planeado mandarla aya abajo ... contesto reala buscando por todos lados con la mirada ala eriza ¿no era posible que se hiciera invisible y mas con las esferas?

entonces ¿ donde esta? ... inquirió en tono amenazador el bufón celeste y morado .

no lose desapareció estaba en frente de mi y tenia ...reala se detuvo justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta en que le estaba hablando de mas , ni loco permitiría que el se fusionara con la eriza y obtuviera las esferas rojo y morada ... que te importa ocúpate de tus asuntos yo llegue primero así que yo me encargo de ella ... declaro el bufón tricolor encarando a nigths.

la misión es mía y mi deber es que regrese a su mundo en ... pero nigths paro de hablar cuando escucho el crujir de una delas rocas flotantes como si se estuvieran quebrando , miro con gran rapidez por en sima de su cabeza buscando de don podría venir ese ruido y escucho a su amigo hablar aun lado de el.

¡ya te encontré !... declaro reala impulsándose para volar al encuentro de la eriza pero un trozo gigante de roca se aproximo a el con gran velocidad una dela cual apenas pudo esquivar, pero no fue lo mis con unas estacas de piedra que se dirigían a su encuentro, una de ellas se clavo en su sombreo llevándolo con su fuerza a anclarse a una parte del piso y las siguientes también hicieron lo mismo se clavaron al rededor de su cuerpo in movilizándoos en el acto ,miro de reojo a su compañero y también lo vio caer justo como el anclados ala piso e inmovilizados por la eriza.

¡maldición !... exclamo reala forcejeando para liberarse del agarre de las estacas de piedra ...¿nigths porque rayos no los esquivaste ? ... pregunto dentro de su frustración en voz alta , pero nigths no contestaba lo vio de reojo y lo vio con cara de asombro ,entonces busco con la mirada lo que tenia tan asombrado al metiche bufón morado , en frente de ellos venia bajando con saltos y gran agilidad a la eriza , entre sus manos llevaba un maso enorme podría decirse que el mismo la superaba en tamaño y ella lo cargaba con una sola mano haciéndolo ver como si no pesara nada .

se acercaba a ellos con mucha cautela y los inspeccionaba pues no quería que nadie estuviera lastimado, no podría con el cargo de consciencia ya que a ella no le gustaba lastimar a nadie pero para su mala suerte no tenia otro método para hacer que ellos se que darán quietos y no quisieran pelear con ella era mejor así , aprovecho el momento del pequeño descuido del primer bufón y actuó según su criterio, pero al ver al segundo dudo un poco pero tomo las mismas medidas ahora los tenia a los dos anclados al piso en forma de cruz, uno la miraba enojado y el otro sorprendido.

lo ciento mucho por su roca y hacer que estén allí con suerte ustedes solos se lograran salir de esta ademas tengo algo mas que hacer a si que adiós y perdón por lo de su roca esa si no podre reponerla a si que ... bueno adiós ... se despidió amy con una ligera sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en la cara gracias ala pena de lo su cedido recientemente ,pensando pero que tonta claro si te entendieran seria mas fácil pero lo mas seguro es que no lo hicieran, termino de inspeccionarlos , relajándose al instante de ver que solo estaban atorados en piso ... ¡ haaa! ... menos mal están bien , mejor me marcho, y con esto amy por fin giro sobre sus talones y vio que a su espalda le seguían las esferas , observo con cuidado que ahora eran mas , dos mas que antes, se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino con las esferas flotando a su alrededor.

no te vallas esto aun no a terminado ...¡grrrr!... reclamo reala forcejeando de nuevo para librarse del agarre de las estacas.

habla en otro idioma por lo tanto no es moviana , si no de otro logar quizá se parezca mas ala tierra , ese idioma lo e escuchado antes creo recordarlo...hablo nigths mas para si que para que lo escuchara reala ... lo tengo ya recordé que idioma es , ademas viste las esferas que llevaba atrás y su apariencia la viste es genial de unos cuantos golpes hizo añicos la roca debe ser muy fuerte aunque se ve muy frágil.

reala solo rodó los ojos fastidiado por el asombro de nigths ,volvió a forcejear en otro intento fallido por librarse pero nada ... maldición... volvió a exclamar sulfuro el bufón tricolor ...juro que en cuanto la encuentre ... pero sus palbras quedaron atoradas por.

¿que pasaria si me fusiono con ella? crees que seria igual de fuerte...hablo sin contemplaciones nights mientras comenzaba a flotar y sus ropas atravesaban las estacas liberándose del agarre de estas...pero su pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido con reclamo de parte de su compañero.

no te atrevas yo la vi primero por lo tanto la esfera del valor y la fuerza me pertenecen , no se teocurra fusionarte con ella ... aun que pesándolo bien ... ella claramente no necesita fusionarse y lo mas probable es que si te ha cercas a ella saldrías bastante mal parado y dudo que puedas convencerla ...huump... tiene síndrome de heroína ... jajajajajaja ... me muero por ver como te hace polvo...dictamino reala a su rival mientras se burlaba e imaginaba a nights don de la eriza rosa lo ponía contra la tierra no solo una sino muchas veces seria divertido verle sufrir.

conseguiré que se fusione con migo si o si y después te lo restregare en la cara al fin y al cavo soy mas encantador que tu ... se defendió nights señalando lo con uno de sus dedos enguantados y con claro enojo en su voz , le ofendía que dijera que ella rechazaría la oportunidad de fusionarse con el y ver que tipo de poderes alcanzaban los dos juntos ,a demás que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

nights se al so al vuelo ofuscado por lo dicho de su compañero , a lo mejor no seria fácil pero lo conseguiría de eso estaba seguro y con esto en mente salio volando por donde la eriza partió y pensaba para si que, si se ganaba su confianza podría permitirle funcionarse con ella y mientras esto pensaba ala distancia se oía a reala reclamar de nuevo .

¡rayos! nights ya te dije que la dejes sus esferas de poder son mías entendiste ... niiiiiiiiiights... te lo advierto ...maldicioooooon... grito reala ante la impotencia de no poderse liberar como lo hizo el bufón bicolor.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTORA:** ES: AMY / NIGHTS (nights para quienes no lo conocen es como otro sonic ) , NO LES CUENTO MAS ,SI LO LEES PORFIS DEJA REVIEW CLARO SIN GROSERÍAS Y POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES ...

 **DIS** **CLAMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE SEGA NO ME PERTENECEN PERO DE SER ASÍ HARÍA PUROS CROSOVER ME SON MAS DIVERTIDOS.

* * *

 **" NIÑO O NIÑA "**

Llevaba ya caminado casi dos horas o eso creía , por que cada que pasa en frente de uno de esos extraños relojes cucu en forma de huevo veía la hora y para su infortunio cada que la hora cambiaba lo hacia el clima por lo que en este momento se encontraba empapada de pies cabeza solo le faltaba que le nevara y si no tardo en hacerlo ... ¡ haaaaaa! maldito clima ... grito fuera de si haciendo que el pobre reloj que se encontraba cerca saliera volando despavorido de su posición.

!hump¡... resoplo resignada viendo que el cambio del clima era por el mugroso reloj que le perseguía ahora sabia que no debía de acercarse a esas cosas, siguiendo con su camino y concentrada en la tare de encontrar algún indicio de como salir de ese extraño lugar , de vez en cuando se sentía observada , pero hace rato que se había librado de los dos individuos que querían atacar la ... pobres ¿se habrán liberado ya ?... exclamó ala nada al momento que sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro en un intento de quitarse el remordimiento de a ver les atacado ...ellos fueron los que empezaron mas bien el por que la chica no me izo nada, pero mejor que lamentar que tal si deciden atacarme los dos así no seria justo y mas yo soy una y ellos dos .

hump ... se volvía a enfurruñar y pensó para si misma _"""_ _deja de hablar con la nada por que si te ven te creerán loca mejor sigo con lo mio pero no veo rastro de alguna piedra parecida ala que me trajo aquí""""..._.humj ..haaaaa ... dejó de caminar y miro su entorno el paisaje era bonito , pero no encontraba lo que ella buscaba tendría que encontrara a alguien quien le guiara o le diera algún indicio pero a cada criatura que se encontraba salia volando en dirección opuesta en la que ella se encontraba y de nuevo se sintió observada giró la cabeza a todos lados y de nuevo no vio nada .

* * *

no le costó mucho encontrarla él era rápido volando y ágil así que a unos cuantos metros de distancia logró verla, quiso acercarse de inmediato pero recodo como fue atacado y apresado por aquellas estacas de roca así que para saber con qué clase de criatura trataba se dedicó a observar a la distancia.

y mientras ella caminaba observo como libero a uno de los pequeños ángeles de un arbusto y la vio querer hacerle una pregunta al ángel pero como este no le entendió se fue volando en otra dirección, la vio frustrarse y revolverse las púas en desesperación , se aguantó como pudo las ganas de reír, ante el comportamiento de esta , hasta que llegó el cucu al lado de ella y le siguió y cada que cambiaba la hora ,cambiaba el clima pensó para si que realmente era muy paciente con el reloj hasta que empezó a llover ,enseguida le nevó , la vio encabritarse agudizó su oído identificando de inmediato el idioma en el que hablaba , supo que gritó , maldijo al clima a todo pulmón , no aguanto mas y se apartó lo mas lejos posible para carcajearse abierta mente de la chica ...jajajajajaja ... ya decía yo nadie aguanta tanto al cucu... haaaa... se limpió una lagrima traicionera y se dispuso a regresar a espiarla.

la oyó mascullar un ...¿pobres se habrán librado? ... seguido de un ...ellos fueron los que empezaron más bien el , por qué la _**chica**_ no me izo nada pero mejor que lamentar, que tal si deciden atacarme los dos así no sería justo y mas yo soy una y ellos dos.

.. **.¡la chica , la chica!** ... acaso ella pensaba que **él** era una chica para empezar si se refería a él como ella ? ... estaba en sus pensamientos y cuando por fin se decidió a confrontarla ,no le encontraba a su vista ... pero dónde se metió ? ... miro en todas direcciones, mientras volaba y la encontró parada en frente de un árbol al borde del valle soñado.

la vio mirar en su dirección y decidió darle una buena primera impresión ,pues según algunos humanos eso hablaba mucho mejor de una persona , con decisión subió a la copa del árbol se ocultó entre las ramas espero a que ella se girara para ver mejor y se posiciono a espalda de esta , con los brazos cruzado levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo ,miró el cuerpo de ella si bien tenía las piernas largas eso no la hacía más alta que el , de seguro era mucho más baja aunque el tocara el piso, vio como las esferas seguían flotando a su alrededor, inhalo un poco y percibió su aroma a frutas cítricas era fresco y relajante , vio cómo movió sus orejas en su dirección y se encrespaba un poco sus púas de la cabeza al momento que lo miraba de reojo.

amy estaba segura de haber visto una sombra detrás del árbol de donde se encontraba lo busco con cuidado e inspecciono con la vista lo mejor que pudo el lugar pero no logro ver nada y de repente un sonido a sus espaldas llamo su atencion ,sintió el respirar de alguien y el exhalar dela misma a sus espaldas , con cuidado movió su cabeza y vio de reojo al arlequín momentos antes había atacado.

se giro de inmediato al momento que volvía invocar a su mazo en una de sus manos lista para atacar , frunció su entrecejo y con mirada retadora veía de frente al arlequín quien seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre pecho y con la mirada fija en ella sin inmutarse por la reacción de esta ... veo que te liberaste...hablo viéndolo a los ojos mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

se espera esa reacción y no es que fuera adivino pero sabia que se defendería al fin y al cavo reala la había atacado primero, sin descruzar sus manos , y viéndola fijamente , y se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras llevo una de sus manos al pecho y la otra ala espalda ,bajando la cabeza a modo de saludo y con tono calmo en su voz dijo ... mi nombre es nights y me disculpo si mi compañero te causó algún problema ... termino de hablar mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la eriza que ciertamente le recordaba a alguien muy familiar pero no recordaba exactamente quien , pero al verla de nuevo solo contempló la cara de estupefacción de la chica.

amy estaba sorprendida , definitivamente esta **chica** era diferente al primer sujeto con el que se encontró ademas de que tenía buenos modales , si con esto lo confirmaba era toda una **dama** ... salio de su trance e inclinándose torpemente para corresponder el saludo hablando lo más claro que pudo dijo...la verdada es que tiene todo el derecho de enojarse al fin y alcabo yo llegue a este sitio sin saber que tipo de incordios traería... finalizó amy con un leve sonrojo viendo ahora la extraña mueca de la chica enfrente de ella , parecía confundida y sorprendida.

¡haaaa , bueno , lo que pasa es que hablaste muy rapido ! ... contestó nigths al ver que la pequeña eriza solo lo miraba y se empezaba sentir nervioso ante la expectativa de la rosada .

! hooo ¡ cielos lo siento , se me olvidó por un momento que ustedes manejan otro idioma diferente al mío... aclaro amy mientras sonreía ante la sorpresa de su torpeza y con una mano extendida hacia la que ella consideraba chica , se presento ... yo soy amy rose y espero que seamos buenas amigas ... finalizo esperando la reacción del bufón .

jajajajajajajajajaja... rieron al unísono antes de que nigths le tomara la mano y le contestara con las voz más oscura y varonil que tenía y viendola fijamente alos ojos azul como el océano más profundo VS el verde de un bosque interminable ,le dijo... **¡** **NO SOY CHICA** **!**... y de inmediato como si de repente la mano de amy le hubiera dado toques electricos la soltó sin tardar más.

y amy por su porte solo se sonrojo un poco de sus mejillas y en el preciso momento en el que el bufón la soltó de su mano giró sobre sus talones y empezaba la huida como si su vida dependiera de ello .

nigths al ver la reacción de la chica empezaba a volar detrás de esta con el objetivo de preguntarle el por que huía de el ... ¡ hoyeeee esperaaaa ! ...grito planeando entre el montón de arboles y arbustos tratando de darle alcance ala chica de puas rosas asta que una rama de un árbol de la cual , la eriza retiro momentáneamente de su posición se estampaba directo en el rostro del bufón morado.

diablos eso si me dolio ... reclamo nigths a nadie continuando con su loca carrera tras la eriza ,viendo con asombro que la chica ya le llevaba buen tramo acelero mas su vuelo.

amy se detuvo un instante ya que el recorrido terminaba con un risco que colindaba con un río del cual estaba bastante alto una caída en picada de cerca de tres o cuatro metros y para colmo no se le veía fondo de aquel rio , se apresuro a buscar puntos de salida pero solo logro encontrar el acantilado y no le parecía buena salida , justo cuando iba a comenzar acorrer en dirección opuesta nights se estrellaba con la espalda de esta haciéndola caer al rio... waaaaaaaa... grito a todo pulmón durante la caída ,trato de salir a flote pero la fuerte corriente la estaba arrastrando río abajo , y por más que luchara sus esfuerzos eran nulos.

por otra parte nights estaba estupefacto no supo en qué momento la eriza dejó de correr y se detuvo al borde de aquel acantilado y no alcanzó frenar y choco de lleno con ella haciéndola caer y cuando intento reaccionar ella ya iba en caída libre directo al río , tenia que sacarla de ahi y con decisión salto hacia el agua transformándose en sirena para darle más velocidad mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

no aguantaba más la corriente la estaba ahogando y justo antes de que perdiera el ultimo aliento una mano la jalaba hacia la superficie y al momento en que salía flote veía de nuevo de quien estaba huyendo al mismo tiempo el la abrazaba por la cintura y con un leve impulso empezaba de nuevo a volar por encima del río y justo cuando llegaron a tierra ella no tardo en reclamar.

¿porque hiciste eso? casi me ahogas idiota... grito exasperada la eriza rosa encarando al bufon quien al notar la hostilidad de esta de inmediato la soltó.

¿yo? pero si tu fuiste quien empezó a correr en primer lugar... se defendió el bufón morado inclinándose un poco para alcanzar la altura de la eriza.

no lo hubiera hecho situ no ... pero amy se vio interrumpida cuando al avanzar se tropezaba con una pequeña roca ,jalando a nigths por el chaleco y ahora los dos estaban el piso rocoso , nights con las piernas abiertas las manos a los costados , medio sentado y con amy arrodillada en medio de sus piernas y todavía agarrándolo por el chaleco.

¡ hay ! ¿ siempre tienes que ser tan torpe ? ... cuestionaba el bufon viendo de modo burlón a la eriza en frente de el.

yo ... no es...se atraveso una piedra e mi camino y tu menos que nadie puede decirme que soy torpe por si lo olvidaste gracias a ti casi me ahogo ...volvio a replicar la eriza ahora acercando al bufon por el chaleco.

por lo menos te salve ... dijo en un murmullo el bufón mientras era agitado bruscamente por la eriza.

¿que?, ¿que?., me salvaste mis polainas , tu me empujaste en primer lugar... declaro ami ahora ardiendo en cólera , apretando mas la solapa del chaleco nights , viendolo fijamente alos ojos de nariz con nariz.

nights no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación y con cara picara y entre cerrando los ojos mientras veía fijamente los ojos esmeraldas en frente de el dijo... yo admito que actúe impulsivamente si ¡ tu ! admites que yo te gusto... dictaminó nigths viendo las distintas mueca de la eriza que de apoco se apartaba de el y ivan desde el disgusto pasando por confusion y terminaban de nuevo en enojo

¿me quieres tomar por las púas o que?... pregunto amy mientras lo veía de nuevo a la cara y en su rostro solo se podía observar algo parecido a la burla ...¿ te estas burlando de mí o que?... indignada volvió a jalarlo para confrontarlo.

esta chica era increíble nadie en tantos años lo había confrontado como ella y mas aún lo tenían como ella lo tenía contra el piso duro y rocoso siendo presa de lo que posiblemente sería la revelación del año para nigths rompió sus pensamientos solo para decirle... si no te has dado cuenta de la cituacion no es de mi incumbenniencia pero solo para que lo sepas que me tengas en el piso y agarrandome de este modo te hace ver como... y fue interrumpido por una mano enguantada que le tapaba la boca.

no lo digas ...entiendo...y no , no me gustas estás lejos de ser la persona que me guste y por el contrario creo que me empiezas a caer mal ...termino la eriza aguantando las ganas de ahorcar ahi mismo al bufón y es que el compartía la extraña cualidad de su mejor amigo de sacarla de quicio fácilmente , retiro su mano de la boca de este y con dificultad se puso en pie ya que al caer en el piso rocoso se raspo las rodillas.

nights imitó a la chica y tambien se puso de pie, fue cuando vio que de entre sus calcetas largas a la altura de sus rodillas tenia un liquido rojo manchando las ... hoye ¿ que es eso ? ... se aventuró a preguntar mientras señalaba el lugar en donde amy se había raspado y viendo de modo intrigante el bufón se acercó expectante asta la eriza .

me raspe al caer y me lastime , ahora si no te molesta me retiro a buscar una salida de este lugar...hablo de manera tajante la rosada girando sobre sus talones , pero antes de que avanzara más el sonido de la voz de nigths la detuvo de nuevo.

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTORA:** ES: AMY / NIGHTS (nights para quienes no lo conocen es como otro sonic ) , NO LES CUENTO MAS ,SI LO LEES PORFIS DEJA REVIEW CLARO SIN GROSERÍAS Y POR FAVOR NO SEAN CRUELES ...

 **DIS** **CLAMER:** LOS PERSONAJES DE SEGA NO ME PERTENECEN PERO DE SER ASÍ HARÍA PUROS CROSSOVER ME SON MÁS DIVERTIDOS.

* * *

no lo podía entender , su situación era de las más raras e inverosímil de creer , se preguntaba de nuevo ¿porque hacia esto ? ...a si la esfera roja que seguía flotando alrededor de la eriza... la cual ya le había regalo como diez patadas en quince minutos.

! deja de patearme !... grito furioso el bufón en una de sus tantas patadas.

¡ dueleee !... ¡ déjame en paz ya !...contestó la rosadita , con cara de sufrimiento y lágrimas en los ojos.

¡ es por tu bien estate quieta !... ordenó nights al momento de que tomaba una de las piernas de la eriza y poder ponerle un ungüento hecho con algunas hierbas medicinales.

justo en el mismo instante se volvía a retorcer amy en su sitio ,gracias aquella cosa verdosa que le ponía el bufón ... ¡ haaaaay ! ...arde , quema y duele... protesto una vez más.

es normal y aunque no se mucho de herbolaria , estas plantas te ayudarán a cicatrizar rapido esas heridas o por lo menos eso creo , la verdad no viene mucha gente consciente a este sitio , por lo que me es difícil decirlo... contestó nights dando por terminada su tarea momentane y flotando de nuevo como si nada al rededor de amy .

¿ qué quieres decir ? ... pregunto , controlando un poco el dolor que sentía en sus rodillas raspadas , al tiempo que trataba de colocarse en pie , para seguir con su camino y regresar a su casa , la pobre eriza regresaría con todo y raspones.

¿ que no te has dado cuenta ?... estas dentro del mundo de los sueños y tu llegaste aquí de forma consciente y de cuerpo presente , lo cual es tan raro como imposible ... contesto el bufón al momento de que cruzaba despreocupadamente sus brazos atrás de su nuca y flotaba boca arriba.

.

shock.

.

.

¿ que ? ... fue lo único que salió de sus labios y solo como un susurro ,paralizandose en el mismo instante que escuchaba al bufón hablar.

ahora que lo pienso bien esto nunca había pasado... hablo nights flotando despreocupada mente todavía alrededor de amy , tomando inconsiente mente la esfera de color blanco , jugando con ella como si de una pelota se tratara.

yo te podría devolver a tu dimensión sin problemas , pero necesitaria que me dieras una de estas esferas , aunque yo nunca me e fusionado con alguien con un cuerpo fisico seria mi primera vez ... siguió hablando el bufón morado con un brillo extraño en su mirada , causado por la ilusión de algo nuevo .

amy abrió los ojos a tope y con un grito respondió... ¿como? ...jamás ... no dejaré que un completo extraño este en mi cuerpo y más si eres tu ... alegó cubriendo su cuerpo por instinto .

vamos no duele , el poder de estas esferas te ayudará a regresar a tu casa sin ningun problema solo seria cuestion de abrir un portal y listo ...intento minimizar la situación nights , observando por momentos a la eriza que parecía pensarselo.

¡ bien !... contestó desganada pero antes de continuar le dijo ... pero quiero que realmente me prometas que esto no me hara ningun daño fisico y que al terminar nos separemos ... hablo la eriza señalando con uno dedo acusador a la cabeza del bufón .

le brillaron los ojitos de la emoción , no lo pensó dos veces se acercó y con una sonrisa le dijo ... te aseguro que nada malo te pasara y estarás dentro de poco en tu hogar .

amy solo movió su cabeza en afirmación , dedicándose a observar de manera curiosa la forma el la que el bufón levantaba sus manos y las ponía en frente de ella , pero nada pasaba.

se supone que tienes que juntar tus manos con las mías ... reclamo el bufón .

¿ seguro que es así como lo haces ? ... preguntó la rosadita acercándose dudosa y juntando sus manos con las de el .

pero nada... hoye seguro ¿ que a si es ?... cuestiono de nuevo la eriza .

nights solo sentía la calidez que soltaban sus manos , pero ninguna reaccion de que ella se fusionará con el ... algo está mal no se quiza el que no estés en las mismas condiciones en las que llegaron los demás hasta aquí ...habló el bufón mientras veía directamente a los ojos de la eriza , se sonrojo un poco y la soltó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que todavía la sostenía de las manos , se sintió un poco nervioso al tenerla así .

¿ entonces que se supone que hagamos ?...preguntó una vez más amy ahora llamando la atención del bufón .

¡ yase ! ... grito el bufón acercando una de las esferas amy .

si logramos liberara la energía de la esfera quiza solo quiza la pueda absorber y asi podria abrir el portal que te llevara atucasa ... exclamó victorioso el bufón , mientras sonreia y miraba de nuevo a la eriza .

amy solo alterno la mirada entre la esfera y nights , _¿que demonios quiere que aga con esta cosa ?_ pensó la rosadita , antes de tomar su siguiente acto y concentrando la mayor fuerza en sus manos y toda la intención de que , esa cosa entera dentro del cuerpo de él , decidida la lanzó no midiendo las consecuencias de sus actos le pegó en la cabeza , dejándolo inconsciente al instante ,la esfera ni un rasguño recibió solo rebotó y después siguió flotando alrededor de amy.

¡ cielos ! ... habló la eriza corriendo directo al cuerpo inconsciente del bufón , quien tenía los ojos hechos remolino y encima de su cabeza aparecieron angelitos y relojes cucu dando vueltas... ¡ dime que todavía estás vivo ! ... pido la eriza al inclinarse y tocar la parte afectada viendo que en su frente aparecía un chichón .

poco a poco abrió los ojos y con un quejido vio muy de cerca la cara de la eriza a quien ya le salian lagrimas de la preocupación...¿ al guien ya te a dicho que eres muy bruta ?... le dijo a la eriza , quien ahora lo veía con cierto enojo en sus ojos .

tonto y yo que me preocupo por ti, debí de haberte dado más duro con la esfera ... sentenció la eriza parándose de inmediato .


End file.
